My Beloved
by NightBloodyBaby
Summary: by Nightborn Dreamer. "Aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman, kau bahkan tidak akan memikirkan matamu lagi." Naruto akhirnya memiliki Sasuke kembali, tapi ini jauh dari apa yang ia bayangkan. Sasuke tak bisa memaafkannya. NaruSasu. Dark fic.


**Rated: M  
>Genre: RomanceAngst  
>Published:<strong>**04-24-09****  
>Story-id:<strong>**5016305**

**Disclaimer:  
>I don't own them.<br>Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>My Beloved © Nightborn Dreamer<strong>

**MY BELOVED  
>by: Nightborn Dreamer<strong>

Sasuke mengerang saat kesadarannya mulai kembali. Secara alamiah ia mencoba membuka matanya tetapi akhirnya berhenti seketika dengan desisan di bibirnya.

Ya ampun, sakit sekali yang barusan itu.

Apa yang terjadi?

Mengapa ia tak bisa membuka matanya?

Apa yang terjadi pada matanya?

Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar untuk menyentuh matanya, dan rasanya perutnya bergolak seketika. Matanya terasa … aneh. Ia berhenti menyentuhnya. Rasanya menyengat, sakit, dan terasa koyak. Sasuke mengabaikan rasa sakitnya dan mencoba mengusap mata miliknya; seolah ada seseorang yang memasangkan benang di sana—

Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

Ia berteriak.

* * *

><p>"Naruto!"<p>

Sebuah isakan menarik Naruto keluar dari tidur tanpa mimpinya dan ia membuka matanya sampai akhirnya ia berhadapan dengan Sakura yang sedang bercucuran air mata.

"Sa-Sakura-chan ... ?"

Rasa marah menguasai dirinya seketika saat Sakura memandangnya dengan ekspresi penuh derita.

Seseorang telah melukai temannya.

"Sakura-chan, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi—ah!" Ia memegangi kepalanya dan memejamkan mata, mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum kesadarannya menghilang.

Matanya melebar.

Ia telah bertarung dengan Sasuke.

Tim Kakashi bertarung melawan tim Taka, hanya saja ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa yang menang. Atensinya tertuju penuh kepada Sasuke sepanjang waktu itu dan ia mengingat bahwa pada akhirnya mereka pingsan bersamaan.

"Sasuke…" ia menyebut, khawatir pada orang yang paling berharga baginya itu.

"Sasuke-kun … Naruto … mereka … para tetua …"

Sakura terisak dan tersedu, tidak mampu mengontrol rasa sakit yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tuntutnya.

"Mereka menjahit matanya!"

* * *

><p>"Sasuke…"<p>

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Sasuke…"

Sunyi.

Dan kemudian, "Aku benci kau."

Naruto terpaku.

Tidak ada kebohongan di sana.

Sasuke membencinya.

Sasuke membenci Naruto yang membawanya kembali.

Sasuke membencinya untuk apa yang telah tetua lakukan terhadap matanya.

Sasuke membenci Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Apalagi yang bisa ia katakan?

Tidak ada lagi yang penting sekarang.

Tidak ada apapun yang _bisa_ ia katakan.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah tawa pahit mengoyak tenggorokan Sasuke, membuat Naruto terkejut.

"Pasti kaubangga dengan dirimu sendiri."

Tidak.

Naruto tidak merasa bangga.

Tidak akan keadaan _ini_.

"Apa kau senang sekarang?" pemilik rambut hitam itu berdesis. "Kau akhirnya bisa mengalahkanku." Tidak, hasilnya seharusnya seri. "Kau membawaku pulang untuk menghadapi _ini_!" Ia merobek perban dari dirinya untuk menunjukkan matanya yang telah terjahit kepada Naruto.

Naruto merasa perutnya teraduk.

Mual.

"Sasuke, aku—"

Ia harus menjelaskan.

Ia harus menyuarakan perasaannya lewat kata-kata.

Bagaimana?

Ia melangkah maju.

"Keluar."

Ia terpaku.

"Sasuke…"

"DIAM DAN KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Hatinya sesak.

Sasuke ingin ia keluar.

Sasuke tidak menginginkannya.

Seharusnya tidak begini kejadiannya.

"KELUAR!"

Para ANBU berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan untuk mengikat sang Uchiha yang terlihat sudah siap untuk membunuh si pirang.

Naruto hanya berdiri di sana, tidak mampu menggerakkan kakinya.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa terhuyung.

Lalu saat melihat kepada Sasuke…

…ia jatuh berlutut.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian Sasuke dibawa ke rumah yang baru.<p>

Desa telah dibangun kembali; ia telah mendengar isu tentang bagaimana bagus keadaannya sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun ia juga tidak akan tahu. Para tetua dan shinobi dewasa membencinya. Tapi orang-orang dari generasinya masih memperlakukannya sama—biar bagaimanapun ia adalah bagian dari Konoha, dan yang lebih penting, Naruto mencintainya. Neji bilang ia mengerti. Mereka tidak menyalahkan sang Uchiha. Mereka menyalahkan kegelapan yang telah menenggelamkannya. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya sebenarnya omong kosong apa yang Naruto berikan pada mereka. Sai memberitahunya bahwa Naruto telah mempermanis kisah tentang hubungan mereka sejak ia menghilang.

Apanya yang dipermanis?

Mereka saling bertengkar, mereka bertarung, mereka bertanding…

Untuk apa dibuat manis?

Omong-omong soal orang bodoh yang frustasi itu, Naruto terus saja mengunjunginya di setiap detik yang ia bisa. Meski begitu mereka tidak pernah berbicara, mereka juga tidak saling menyentuh. Kalau bukan karena suara keriut kayu atau langkah kakinya yang gaduh, seseorang bahkan tidak akan tahu bahwa dia ada di sana. Tapi Sasuke tahu. Tidak perlu kata-kata; ia bisa merasakan keberadaan pemuda yang lain di saat ia datang. Sunyi ataupun berisik bukanlah masalah.

Si pirang sepertinya bermaksud untuk menyiksanya.

* * *

><p>Tiga bulan berlalu dan Naruto menghilang selama sejenak.<p>

Sasuke merasa hampa saat itu.

Aneh sekali, merindukan keberadaan seseorang yang seharusnya kau benci. Pada akhirnya, ini semua terjadi karena kekeraskepalaan Naruto. Ia tidak mau mendengar meski Sasuke sudah memberitahu Naruto.

Memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak akan bisa kembali.

Memberitahunya bahwa ini sudah terlambat.

Memberitahunya bahwa _ia_ sudah terlambat.

Tetapi Naruto tak mendengar.

Dan hatinya terasa berat sekarang. Kenapa Naruto tidak lagi kembali? Apakah Naruto sudah menyerah tentangnya? Tidak, sudah terlambat baginya untuk menyerah _sekarang_. Tidak setelah ini semua terjadi. Apa Naruto pikir ia bisa hidup bahagia selamanya dan meninggalkan Sasuke membusuk di sini begitu saja?

Tetapi, hanya sesaat setelah pemikiran itu terlintas, ia mendengar suara jendela terbuka dan disusul oleh suara langkah yang berantakan dan tertatih.

Apa ia mabuk?

Sasuke bergeming.

Naruto akan berpikir bahwa ia sedang tidur.

Mereka tidak pernah berbicara tapi Sasuke ingin bertanya.

_Dari mana saja kau, Idiot?_

Tetapi saat sebuah tubuh terbaring di sisi tubuhnya—_mengejutkan Sasuke, karena pemuda itu tidak pernah berada di kasur yang sama dengannya—_ia akhirnya mengerti.

Ia bisa menciumnya.

Darah.

Keringat.

Ia telah pergi untuk misi.

Tentu saja.

Toh ia memang Shinobi.

Hah, dia bau.

"Sasuke…" pemuda itu berbisik, bergeliat mendekat ke arah Sasuke dan membiarkan tangan serta kakinya menindih dada dan kaki sang Uchiha.

Meringkuk semakin dekat.

"Aku berhasil, Sasuke…"

Ia terdengar seakan begitu melayang.

Mungkin ia mabuk.

"Kami berhasil … Akatsuki sudah musnah, Madara sudah tiada, mereka semua sudah lenyap."

Sasuke terpaku.

… _Apa?_

Apa yang ia maksudkan?

Lenyap?

TIDAK!

Seharusnya bukan Naruto yang membunuh Akatsuki.

Tidak seharusnya ia yang membunuh Madara.

Sasukelah orangnya.

Madara telah membunuh klannya, ia mendorong Itachi melakukan itu.

Seharusnya _dia_ yang membunuhnya!

Tangannya terkepal dalam amarah saat Naruto mulai mendengkur halus, wajahnya tenggelam di leher si pemuda berambut hitam dengan napas yang menggelitikinya.

Naruto mengambil _semuanya_ darinya.

Matanya.

Pembalasannya.

Bahkan sekarang, ia membenci para tetua.

Mereka telah menyudutkan Itachi dan membuatnya membunuh keluarganya.

Ia ingin membunuh mereka.

Melakukan pembalasan.

Membenci.

Membunuh.

Tapi tanpa matanya…

…seorang Uchiha bukanlah apapun tanpa matanya.

Dan lagi, di atas semua rasa pahit dan amarahnya itu, ia tidak menolak Naruto pergi.

* * *

><p>Sudah setahun lamanya sejak Naruto sudah bisa disebut pindah bersamanya. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tapi ia yakin barang-barang milik si pirang sudah mengotori kamarnya juga seluruh penjuru apartemen. Ia juga sering mencium bau ramen meski makanan itu tidak pernah diberikan kepadanya.<p>

Ditawarkan? Kadang.

Naruto juga jadi terbiasa tidur di kasur yang sama dengannya, memeluknya erat setelah ia sadar bahwa ia tidak akan ditolak.

Sasuke tidak peduli.

Biarkan saja si idiot itu melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Ini bukan urusan lagi.

Kadang kala, Naruto akan mengecup pipi Sasuke sebelum menggumamkan 'selamat tidur' lalu tertidur dengan kepala yang berada di dada sang Uchiha, atau dengan wajah yang berada di lehernya, menghirup aroma yang kini menjadi sangat familiar baginya.

Meski begitu, malam ini berbeda—begitu khusus, karena malam ini Naruto menekan bibirnya ke bibir Sasuke.

Kecupan itu bermakna banyak.

Basah.

Dalam.

Mendesak.

Putus asa.

Bibirnya lembut namun merekah.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak menggerakkan bibirnya.

Ia hanya membiarkan Naruto mengecupnya.

Pada akhirnya, setelah bibir yang tidak berpengalaman itu selesai melakukan kegiatannya, ia mundur, mencari udara.

Sasuke benci kalau ia harus mengakui bahwa sebenarnya ia juga harus ikut menghirup udara untuk paru-parunya.

"Aku akan membuatmu merasa nyaman … kau bahkan tidak akan memikirkan matamu lagi."

Sasuke tidak bicara, ia hanya berbaring di sana, bernapas dengan begitu berat, membiarkan Naruto melakukan apa yang ingin ia lakukan kepada tubuhnya. Pada akhirnya, ia sudah berusaha keras untuk itu; ia tidak peduli pada apa yang akan dilakukan si pirang terhadap tubuhnya. Di lain sisi, ia juga tahu Naruto membutuhkan ini—bahkan lebih darinya.

Mungkin ia tidak bisa melihat lagi, tapi ia bisa merasakan rasa bersalah Naruto kepadanya. Dan ia tahu ia sama sekali tidak membantu. Ia tidak ingin membuat keadaan jadi lebih mudah. Jika ia harus tersiksa, ia akan sebisa mungkin memastikan bahwa _seseorang_ yang telah membawanya kembali harus menghadapi siksaan ini bersamanya.

Yang mengagumkan? Naruto bersedia menerimanya.

Ia menerima rasa sakitnya bagai seorang sahabat lama.

Jika Sasuke sedang tersakiti, ia dengan senang hati mau berbagi.

Karena ia mencintainya.

Lebih dari apapun.

Lebih dari siapapun.

Dan ia tahu … ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya.

_Maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu, maafkan aku…_

Mungkin hanya itu yang mampu untuk Naruto ucapkan saat emosi mulai menguasainya. Ia menyesal, menyesal karena membiarkan Sasuke jatuh, membiarkan ini terjadi padanya. Menyesal karena ia tidak mampu melindungi ataupun menyelamatkannya dari kebencian dan diskriminasi dari para tetua.

Meski begitu, Sasuke juga tahu…

Ia juga bahagia bisa memiliki Sasuke dalam pelukannya seperti ini.

Naruto menginginkannya?

Tentu.

Ia boleh memilikinya.

Perlahan, helai demi helai, Naruto membuka pakaiannya.

Oh, ya, ia sudah siap untuk menandainya.

Naruto menghisap dan mengecup kulitnya dengan basah.

Hasrat pemuda itu membuatnya gelisah.

Ia membutuhkan sang Uchiha. _Sekarang_.

Dengan kulit ke kulit.

Dan Sasuke harus mengakui, rasanya memang nikmat.

Sengatan listrik menabrak tubuhnya.

Dan rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

Kejantanan Naruto lalu membelai miliknya.

"Aaah," Naruto mendesah ke leher sang Uchiha sembari ia menghisapnya, berkeinginan untuk meninggalkan tanda merah lebar di sana. Ia ingin semua orang melihat, semua orang tahu…

…bahwa Sasuke adalah miliknya.

"Sasuke…" Naruto menghembuskan namanya saat sesuatu menekan liangnya. Sasuke masih tidak bergerak saat jari Naruto akhirnya bergeliut melewati dirinya dan mulai bergerak dalam cengkraman liangnya.

Jarinya basah dengan liur dan agak terasa tidak nyaman.

"Kau milikku," Naruto menggeram.

Posesif sekali.

Ia sama gilanya dengan Sasuke.

Ia pasti gila, karena dia menginginkan sang _raven_.

Berkeinginan untuk memilikinya.

"Tubuh ini milikku, bukan milik Orochimaru…"

Ia menambah jari lain.

Sasuke bertahan untuk tidak mengubah posisi.

"Bibir ini," ia menabrakkan mulutnya pada bibir Sasuke untuk sebuah ciuman pendek, dalam, dan kacau, "adalah milikku, bukan milik Sakura."

Jari-jari itu bergerak bagai gunting, melebarkannya.

Satu sensasi aneh.

Sasuke mencengkeram selimut.

Tangan Naruto bergerak menyusuri tubuhnya dan berhenti di atas dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya.

"Tubuh ini, hati ini, jiwa ini, semuanya milikku…"

Ia bergerak maju dan mengecupi pipi Sasuke, bergerak ke garis rahangnya dan menggigit lembut kulit di sana.

"…bukan milik klanmu, bukan Itachi, bukan Madara, bukan Akatsuki, hanya milikku…"

Kata-katanya melembut.

Sasuke merasa seakan ia tenggelam di dalamnya.

Sesungguhnya, Sasuke sempat bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi pada Tim Taka.

Tapi itu tidak lebih dari pemikiran yang terlintas begitu saja.

Tiga jari telah ditambahkan dan Sasuke tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya agar tidak bergerak.

Ia berencana untuk diam, agar Naruto merasa bahwa ia sedang berhubungan dengan boneka.

Tetapi tangannya malah bergerak meraih dan memegang bahu Naruto, kukunya menekan kulit kecokelatan itu.

Ia bergidik saat jari-jari itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dan Naruto memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk, membuatnya kehilangan genggaman di bahu Naruto dan kembali tergeletak di atas kasur.

Ia tahu Naruto sangat berhasrat.

Pemuda itu tak bisa menunggu lagi.

Terutama saat Sasuke kini mulai merespon sentuhannya.

Ia menggenggam kaki Sasuke dan mengangkatnya sampai pinggul pemuda ini tak lagi menyentuh kasur. Lalu, dengan sekali gerak, ia mendorong masuk hingga pangkal pahanya bertemu bokong sang Uchiha.

Mulut Sasuke terbuka dalam teriakan tanpa suara, meski Naruto sepertinya malah salah mengerti dan berpikir pemuda itu menginginkan bibirnya untuk apa yang telah ia dapatkan. Naruto menekuk tubuhnya, bergerak maju untuk menangkap bibir itu. Naruto menggeram saat Sasuke menghisap lidahnya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya sendiri dari rasa sakit karena terisi begitu penuh.

Rasa sakit…

…yang ternyata sangat menyenangkan.

Naruto mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya ke arah sang kekasih, sembari berusaha menghisap jiwa masing-masing melalui mulut mereka.

Saliva menetes dari sudut bibir mereka dan membasahi pipi maupun dagu sang Uchiha. Liur mereka tercampur di mulut Sasuke saat lidah mereka meluncur bersama. Naruto bergerak perlahan, agak kacau, berusaha menemukan ritmenya. Ia tidak berpengalaman, tapi Sasuke tidak mau yang sebaliknya. Ia tidak mau Naruto punya pengalaman sementara ia tidak.

Rasa sakit itu kemudian menghilang dan akhirnya mulai terasa lebih baik.

Penyatuan mereka memang agak canggung, tapi terasa sangat nikmat, dan tidak ada satupun yang peduli.

Bukan saja terasa nikmat secara jasmani, karena mereka berdua membutuhkan ini.

Hubungan ini.

Ikatan ini.

Cinta ini.

Perasaan saat Naruto bergerak di dalam tubuhnya.

Menandainya.

Mewarnainya.

Perasaan saat Sasuke menggenggam erat dirinya.

Menahannya.

Menariknya lebih dalam.

"Sasuke … Sasuke … Sasuke …" Naruto menghembuskan namanya lagi dan lagi.

Organ sasuke sendiri bersinggungan dengan perut Naruto yang keras. Ia lalu melengkungkan punggungnya, membutuhkan lebih banyak lagi pergesekan, ketika Naruto menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat sensitif dan membuatnya menghirup udara dengan gemetar.

Dengan reaksi yang ia terima, Naruto mencoba untuk menyentuh titik itu lagi. Beberapa kali ia gagal, tapi ia berhasil menyentuhnya lagi, menemukan ritme yang sepertinya cocok untuk mereka, dan melakukan yang terbaik untuk tetap di sana.

Mencoba yang terbaik untuk menyenangkan Sasuke.

Sasuke_nya_.

Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka, tidak peduli ada liur yang membasahi dagunya, tidak peduli bahwa bibirnya basah. Punggung Naruto melengkung saat kenikmatan yang terkumpul di bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa bagaikan melompat keluar.

Sasuke menahan napas, merasakan dirinya terisi penuh oleh si pirang.

Naruto keluar dari puncaknya, menyadari bahwa Sasuke belum mencapai puncak. Ia lalu menggenggam kejantanan Sasuke dan mulai memompanya, menginginkannya untuk keluar dan menemukan kebebasan sepertinya.

Reaksinya sepertinya di luar control Sasuke. Kakinya terlingkar erat di sekeliling pinggang Naruto dan menguat, menahannya untuk berada di dalam saat ia akhirnya mencapai puncak.

Ia bersumpah ia sempat melihat segalanya menjadi putih.

Sasuke tidak pernah merasakan sesuatu yang sekuat ini sebelumnya.

Dan saat Naruto bergerak keluar hanya untuk terkapar di atas tubuhnya, menekan dirinya ke atas kasur dengan berat tubuhnya itu…

Sasuke sadar bahwa ini akan terjadi lagi.

* * *

><p>"Aku mencintaimu."<p>

Naruto terdengar sangat pasti, begitu yakin dengan dirinya.

Ia teringat dengan kenangan lama.

Tetapi pengakuan si pirang hanya menemui kesunyian.

"Sasuke … aku mencintaimu."

Senyap.

Ia akan mengeluarkan suara saat mereka berhubungan seks, yang memang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin setiap malam, tetapi ia tetap tidak berbicara padanya.

Naruto tahu pasti alasannya.

Sasuke belum memaafkannya.

Sasuke miliknya, tetapi ia tetap berada sangat jauh.

Ia masih memandang ke belakangnya.

Terjebak dalam bayangannya.

* * *

><p>Malam itu petir terus menyambar di luar.<p>

Hujan mengetuk jendela.

Sasuke tidak bisa tidur.

Ruangan itu penuh dengan bau keringat dan seks.

Wajar, ia dan Naruto baru saja selesai sejam yang lalu.

Ia menggerakkan lehernya ke arah jendela, berharap bisa melihat sang hujan. Ia berharap ia bisa keluar dan memandang ke langit yang gelap, merasakan hujan di kulitnya.

Ah, nyamannya.

Ia menyukai hujan semasa anak-anak.

Tapi, banyak hal yang telah berubah sejak itu.

Sekarang ia menemukan dirinya mengutuki ini.

Tetapi tidak sebanyak ia mengutuki para tetua karena melakukan ini pada matanya.

Ia tak bisa melakukan ini lagi.

Tak bisa.

Ia menyelinap keluar kasur dan berharap ia bisa memandang pada Naruto.

Apa ia sedang terbangun?

Apakah mata biru langit itu memandang kepadanya?

Lalu saat ia mendengar suara napasnya … _tidak_.

Naruto tertidur sangat pulas.

Bagus.

Sesunyi yang ia bisa, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan, tangannya terjulur di hadapannya untuk merasakan ruang sekitarnya, mencari pintu. Saat ia keluar dari koridor, ia menurunkan lengannya. Tidak perlu lagi. Ia sudah tahu jalannya menuju dapur.

Ia hanya butuh sesuatu untuk diminum.

Ia bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto pernah membawa pulang _sake_ ke rumah.

Sembari menggeram dalam hati, ia benci mengakui…

Tahun yang sangat buruk ini—

—Naruto telah membuatnya lebih mudah.

Kata-kata yang tidak akan pernah ia katakan.

Sebagian dari diri Sasuke menginginkanya.

Ia sangat ingin membiarkan dirinya jatuh ke tangan itu, paham bahwa ia akan diizinkan, dan ia boleh membiarkan dirinya menjadi lemah. Membiarkan dirinya menjadi dirinya dulu … sebelum klannya dibantai.

Dulunya ia sangat lemah.

Kini ia ingin menjadi lemah lagi.

Dibiarkan menjadi seperti itu.

"_Nii-san!"_

"_Nii-san ayo bermain denganku!"_

"_Nii-san, nii-san, nii-san!"_

Siapa anak itu?

Sulit dipercaya bahwa anak itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia begitu terbuka kepada Itachi, begitu penuh perhatian. Menunggu kakaknya pulang ke rumah dari akademi dan memberinya salam dengan pelukan erat di pinggang, memintanya bermain sembunyi-sembunyian dengan senyuman lebar.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa berlaku seperti itu kepada Naruto?

Ia bukan lagi anak itu.

Anak itu adalah orang yang tidak ia kenal.

Fakta ini … _menyakitkan_.

Ia bukan lagi anak itu.

Dan Itachi … tak ada lagi.

Matanya, tak ada lagi.

Satu-satunya yang ia miliki hanyalah Naruto.

Sakura berkunjung sesekali, tetapi ia tahu bahwa ini menjadi terlalu menyakitkan baginya. Kakashi, seperti kata mereka, telah dibunuh oleh Pain.

Hanya Naruto.

Naruto, Naruto, Naruto.

Naruto telah mengambil dunianya.

Dan masih saja…

Ia bahkan tak bisa memandangnya.

Bagaimana Naruto melakukan ini?

Bercinta dengannya—_tentu itulah sebutannya, bukan bersenggama layaknya binatang. Tidak pernah, karena kegiatan mereka itu selalu penuh dengan rasa butuh dan cinta, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun bisa merasakannya_—padahal matanya sangatlah menjijikkan.

Apakah ia melihat ke matanya yang terjahit?

Ataukah Naruto menutup matanya sendiri?

Ia benci fakta bahwa ia tak memiliki jawaban.

Ia bisa bertanya pada Naruto… berbicara padanya…

Tetapi setiap kali ia berusaha untuk berbicara, rasanya dia seolah tersedak.

Sasuke menemukan kulkas tetapi tidak membukanya.

Tenggorokannnya terasa terpanggang.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya.

Ia ingin _melihat_.

Sudah setahun lamanya…

Ia menginginkan matanya.

Kemarahan bergolak di dalam dirinya.

Begitu juga dengan rasa putus asa.

Tersiksa sekali.

Dengan sia-sia, ia mencoba membuka matanya.

"Aah," ia mendesis dan menutup mulutnya untuk menghentikan suara yang akan keluar.

Naruto akan meneriakinya jika ia terbangun karena ini.

Sembari menggigigit tangannya ia mencoba untuk membukanya lagi.

Sakitnya.

Ia mengaduh.

Rasanya menusuk.

Membakar.

Sial, rasanya ia akan menangis.

Tuhan, sakit sekali.

Ia merasakan cairan hangat mengaliri pipinya.

Darah.

Ia membuka kelopak matanya lebih lebar dan merasakan matanya terbelah.

Kulitnya terbelah.

Benang itu melewati matanya!

Dengan tertatih ke depan ia mencoba meraih sesuatu.

Lap di atas meja.

Ia meraihnya, menariknya saat lututnya tertekuk.

Namun ada sesuatu di atas lap itu.

Sebuah pisau dapur besar.

Pisaunya jatuh dan mengiris tangan Sasuke.

Matanya terbuka lebar.

Tapi yang bisa dilihatnya hanyalah hitam dan merah.

Kesakitan selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya tertumpah dari mulutnya.

* * *

><p>Naruto melompat dari kasur.<p>

Saat mengerjapkan matanya selama beberapa kali, ia menyadari apa yang sudah membangungkannya.

Teriakan.

Sasuke berteriak.

Dengan jantung yang berdetak begitu keras hingga menabrak ke tulang rusuknya, Naruto membanting pintu terbuka dan berlari menuju dapur.

Hanya untuk mendapati dirinya terpaku.

"Sasuke…"

Panggilannya penuh dengan perhatian, rasa terkejut, kekhawatiran dan sakit…

Begitu banyak emosi saling bertentangan.

Matanya merah darah.

Sasuke terkapar di atas lantai, mencakar ubin sembari berteriak dalam kesakitan.

Naruto benci pemandangan ini.

Ia berharap ia tidak pernah melihatnya.

_Jika ini mimpi, kumohon kami-sama, biarkan aku terbangun!_

Ia berlari ke arah Sasuke, sempat terpeleset oleh lantai berdarah, lalu mengangkatnya.

Sasuke berontak tapi Naruto mengabaikannya.

Kenapa tidak?

"Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan?" ia berseru melihat matanya terkoyak. Darah keluar dari matanya dan ia menyadari bahwa darah tidak berasal dari sana saja.

Tangannya teriris lebar.

Sial, kenapa ia tidak menyimpan pisau itu jauh di dalam semalam?

Tenggorokannya terasa tertutup saat gerakan Sasuke semakin melemah.

Ia menjadi semakin melemah.

Naruto ketakutan.

Ia akan kehilangannya.

Tidak…

Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, TIDAK!

Ia tidak bisa kehilangan Sasuke.

Jangan _Sasuke_!

Bagaimana bisa ia bergerak dari sana?

Sederhana: _Ia tidak bisa._

Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan pemuda ini.

Pemuda yang sangat indah dan menyedihkan ini.

Dengan jiwa yang paling memesona sekaligus paling terluka yang pernah ia lihat.

Ia memungut lap yang ia lihat dan menggunakannya untuk menutupi luka yang terbuka, berharap ia adalah ninja medis dan mengutuki Sakura karena tidak berada di sini saat mereka membutuhkannya.

Mengapa ia tidak bisa mendengar teriakannya?

Mengapa tidak ada orang yang berada di sini untuk menolong mereka?

Tapi tentu, mereka bahkan tidak mendengar teriakan klan Uchiha kala itu, jadi mengapa mereka mau mendengar teriakan Sasuke?

"Sasuke, jangan tinggalkan aku! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" suaranya begitu penuh keputusasaan.

Menyedihkan.

"Na… ruto…"

Ia membeku.

Matanya melebar.

Bibirnya menganga.

Ia memandang ke arah Sasuke dan mendapati bibir bawahnya bergetar.

Suaranya … terdengar begitu parau.

Ia telah berteriak keras.

"Sasuke…" ia berbisik, seolah membuatnya tahu bahwa ia tidak meninggalkannya.

Bahwa ia tidak _akan_ pernah meninggalkannya.

"Cium aku."

Dan ia melakukannya.

Ia menabrakkan bibir mereka bersama, mengacuhkan rasa logam dari darah Sasuke.

Ia telah berbicara padanya…

Ia telah dimaafkan.

Dan ia tahu … Sasuke mencintainya juga.

Tubuh Sasuke menjadi semakin dingin.

Naruto terisak ke mulutnya.

Darah Sasuke mencoreng tubuhnya.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" ia berbisik ke bibir pemuda yang satu.

Bibir Sasuke tertarik dalam satu senyum.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn…"

Dan ia lenyap.

Naruto mengeluarkan raungan dalam sakit sembari menggenggam erat kekasihnya.

Orang yang dikasihinya.

Sasuke diletakkan di lantai bersama Naruto di atasnya.

Orang-orang mengetuk pintunya sekarang.

Sudah terlambat.

Mereka sudah sangat terlambat.

Ia menekan pipinya yang hangat ke pipi Sasuke yang dingin dan menangis.

"Naruto? Naruto?"

Mereka hanya memanggil nama_nya_.

Kepahitan dan kebencian membutakannya.

Ia tidak peduli.

Ia adalah manusia.

Gores ia dan ia akan berdarah.

Dan ia sedang mengeluarkan darah sebanyak lautan sekarang.

Mereka sudah mendorongnya melewati titik kehancuran.

Mereka telah menyakiti seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, lagi dan lagi.

Tak bisa dimaafkan.

Ia tidak peduli pada mereka lagi.

Tidak tanpa Sasuke di sini.

Sembari duduk ia membuka laci dengan begitu keras sampai terjatuh ke bawah.

Si brengsek itu, ia punya senjata di setiap sudut rumahnya.

Akhirnya fakta itu akan berguna sekarang.

"Naruto! Apa yang kaulakukan?"

"KELUAR!"

Naruto berseru sembari mengambil kunai dengan kertas peledak terikat di sana.

"Naruto!"

"KUBILANG KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Ia merunduk ke arah Sasuke penuh rasa memiliki.

Seakan ia adalah monster.

Cakra merah keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengisi dapur, membakar semua yang berada terlalu dekat.

Ia mengabaikan seruan dan teriakan di belakang dan di sekitarnya, dan berusaha untuk meledakkan bom di tangannya.

Ini akan menghancurkan seluruh apartemen, tetapi tidak akan lebih dari itu.

Ia berkata bahwa ia akan mengikuti Sasuke ke Surga atau Neraka…

Naruto bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

Dengan membuat sebuah segel di tangan, bom itupun akhirnya meledak.

BUM.

—**FIN—**


End file.
